Kakashi Knew Exactly What To Do
by KakaNaruLover
Summary: KakaNaru YAOI. Kakashi's always preferred Naruto to any of his other students. When the oppurtunity arises for Naruto to move in, what will happen between the pair?
1. Chapter 1

The cold had returned and Naruto's feet were once again being eaten away by the morning chill. "Damn that Kakashi." Naruto strained as he attempted to salvage what was left of the warmth on his toes and soles of his feet. As Naruto savagely tugged on the duvet for some protection for his feet, he was met with strong and drowsy arms.

"Morning Naru-kun" came a half drowsy half happy response to the intrusion of his blanket. Kakashi had Naruto move in with him some time ago, shortly after the fight between Sasuke and his Naruto-kun in the Valley of the End. Naruto had been admitted to Konoha hospital and was on a UV drip for 4 days solid. Ero-sennin had instructed Kakashi that they were fortunate for the Kyuubi's healing powers; otherwise Naruto would most probably have died on the impact of Sasuke's full body chidori mixed with that snake, Orochimaru's curse marks added strength. The impact had left about a 4 inch hole in Naruto's chest, much like Jiraiya sustained when Naruto's fourth tail had formed. As far as Kakashi was concerned, Naruto wasn't going anywhere now or ever without being by his side.

"Give me some of your blanket Kashi! My feet're freezing dammit!" whined Naruto. By now of course, Naruto had saddled Kakashi's still exhausted frame in all his naked glory. Kakashi was oblivious to the fact he had a sixteen year old sitting on his chest that had probably one of the most powerful and destructive demons inside him, on top of a diet that made him cringe just thinking about the digestive damage it must cause. Do the maths, it adds up. Naruto had always known how to attract his sensei's full attention. Back in a rank C mission when team 7 was still intact, Kakashi had instructed his team of the mission; to clean out the Hyuuga family's swimming pool, much to Hinata's dismay at the sight of a half naked Naruto. Kakashi on the other hand was delighted at the prospect of seeing his secret crush's perfectly defined abs and muscular figure getting wet! All in good time Kakashi told himself, with a devious grin to follow.

Quite on the contrary however; the day was spent watching Naruto bending, stretching and jumping in and out of the pool was practically torture for Kakashi. He just wanted to grab the boy right there and kiss his face off, but he knew Naruto was too young. But after he'd gone training with Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Sannin for two years, Naruto was just the right age now. Kakashi was glad, because Naruto had become even more delectable than before and felt the urge to maul him as soon as he saw him enter the gates of Konoha was even greater than before.

"Hn, why can't I just watch you naked all day Naruto-kun? It'd be so much better. If you get too cold I can warm you if you like." Kakashi practically offered Naruto. "Om sensei, you know you can't look at me when I'm naked! I used to be your student after all, it's not as if I'm your boyfriend and you can fuck me when you please." Naruto purred, purposely teasing his sensei. Before Kakashi had the chance to answer Naruto; he had already ran to the bathroom and turned the shower, built for two, on. Enough is enough thought Kakashi. He needed to feel Naruto. He was sick of Naruto's constant teasings, if he could just kiss him it would mean so much to him. What Kakashi was greeted with was out of his world, a butt naked Naruto bending over picking up the 'accidentally' dropped towel, then slowly jumping into the shower and turning purposely and rubbing down the water on his perfectly constructed chest and abs, the slow water trickling down the seal on his chest, past his navel, and down to unchartered territory for Kakashi.

"Damn Naruto, you get hotter everyday!" Licking his lips, Kakashi slowly started stripping preparing to get in the shower with Naruto. He started with his night shirt, hastily ripping it off past his also toned body and firm nipples. There was a slight hint of hair leading down to Kakashi's trousers, which in turn were taken off, revealing a very well hung Jounin. Judging by Naruto's practically unhinged jaw, Kakashi appealed to him. Considering most of Naruto's dreams were occupied by his teacher, and likewise for him being in most of his sensei's dreams, they were a perfect couple. This was apart from the fact that both men seemed to like being dominant. You'd think that Kakashi being both Naruto's sensei and his elder, that Naruto would naturally feel obliged to let him be the top, but Naruto being Naruto, he had to be different. Kakashi had pondered the thought of being bottom, but he just couldn't see him taking, he'd rather be inside his lover rather than the other way round. But Naruto thought quite the opposite of this, he thought that being on bottom showed a sign of weakness and femininity, and he wouldn't have any of that. But I guess it's just one of those things you find out when it happens.

"Damn Kashi, you're pretty hot yourself. When did you get such a nice body?" Naruto managed to re-attach his jaw and wipe the slow trickle of saliva that was starting to run from his mouth, and he tried his best to hide his growing length, but it was too late. Kakashi was already eyeing up his former student's naked wet body and decided to jump in the shower and try his luck with his little koi. Naruto was too horny to move and as Kakashi jumped into the shower they shower they both tumbled to the floor, bumping Naruto's head against the tiled wall on the way. Kakashi landing on top, much to the elder's delight and Naruto's dismay. They were both laughing regardless of the stinging pain on the back of Naruto's head, and involuntarily he raised his hand and started rubbing his head in an attempt to soothe the pain and in doing so added extra definition to his already muscular abs and chest, and it was Kakashi this time with his jaw open. Right then and there, Naruto decided he loved the look on his face.

After what seemed like an eternity of lying on his crush, Kakashi started to pull away but was stopped by a firm hold of his forearm. He looked back to see an almost desperate look on Naruto's beautiful, childlike, visage. And he didn't know whether or not he misread the look but it almost looked like Naruto was asking for something more than just to stop getting off of him. Naruto managed to let out a whimper, of "Don't…" as he was too horny and blind with lust, with his sensei on top of him, and Kakashi was well aware of the large object prodding his lower stomach. Kakashi sent Naruto a questioning look but there was no need. Naruto was already pulling Kakashi's face closer to his with the use of a gentle hand at the back of Kakashi's silken, silver, hair. He slowly raised both his legs around his sensei lithe waist, making sure to induce as much body contact as possible. All Kakashi's mind could conjure was how he was going to take this boy, no. MAN, and make that Adonis body all his. And he knew exactly what to do.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

…. Naruto was already pulling Kakashi's face closer to his with the use of a gentle hand at the back of Kakashi's silken, silver, hair. He slowly raised both his legs around his sensei lithe waist, making sure to induce as much body contact as possible. All Kakashi's mind could conjure was how he was going to take this boy, no. MAN, and make that Adonis body all his. And he knew exactly what to do.

The thing that happened next was a mixture of what seemed to be both slow motion and extreme speed. Naruto had his legs firmly wrapped around his Sensei, and groping his long silken hair with the other arm wrapped around him, adventuring, exploring all the textures and crevices of Kakashi's body, not that his sensei was complaining. Slowly but surely, the pair locked in a almost fierce kiss. Naruto was the one to make the most effort to kiss Kakashi, whereas his teacher was paralysed to do anything, he'd been waiting for this moment for months, if not years. I mean yeah, he'd thought about doing this stuff with Sasuke; he was his most prized pupil, a true Uchiha descendant, who was capable of exceeding his brother, Itachi Uchiha, one of the most formidable ninjas in all of the fire country. But Naruto just had something that Sasuke didn't, regardless of what other people thought. He might've been loud and didn't care what other people thought, but he was so much cuter than Sasuke! He also had heaps of determination, and he never gave up, and even though Sasuke didn't need to try hard, Kakashi admired Naruto even more for never giving up.

Slowly but surely, the pairs lips locked, both grateful at the release that would be a result from this activity. Both men's hands were groping and exploring each others body, making sure to rub and repeat anything that made the other moan or show a sign of pleasure for that particular spot. Naruto's scar whiskers seemed to be his weak spot and each time Kakashi ran a smooth finger over them Naruto let out a deep moan of appreciation at his sensei. And Kakashi's was quite abruptly his ass. Every time Naruto grabbed each cheek of flesh, he expelled a husky moan of lust that had Naruto gagging for more. Kakashi took the lead and started thrusting his tongue into Naruto's mouth, Naruto happy to oblige accommodation for Kakashi's warm and moist tongue. Oblivious to the fact that he'd forgot to breathe every once in a while, Naruto had to pull back and inhale as much as he could, but Kakashi was having none of it and lunged his tongue back into Naruto's mouth, already craving the taste of his pupil. Saliva was mixing, groans were emulating off the walls and both boys were soaking wet, shower still on. It was a fact that if anyone saw the sight behold in Kakashi's bathroom, they wouldn't think twice about joining in.

"Kakashi, hang on! I can't breathe" Naruto panted in-between kisses, trying to wean his obviously horny teacher off of him for a few minutes in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Pfft, it won't be that easy Naruto-kun, maybe if you do as you're told for a few more minutes I'll give you a breather" panted Kakashi as he too was partially out of breath after all the kissing with Naruto.

Naruto thought about being obedient for a while, but then realised that he didn't quite fit that description and decided to tease his sensei a bit.

"Kakashi, is that a spider behind you!?" Kakashi wailed off of Naruto and retreated to the wall furthest away from the direction Naruto was looking, and Naruto took this opportunity to run out of the shower and back in to the bedroom.

"Suckerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Naruto winked and hurriedly ran into the bedroom, hopefully not angering or scaring his teacher too much.

He lied? How could I be so gullible Kakashi thought?

"So you want to be a tease huh Naruto? I guess I'll have to teach you a very fun lesson" he whispered to himself, making sure Naruto didn't hear him.

Kakashi slowly tip-toed into the bedroom and realised Naruto wasn't there.

"Come out come out wherever you are Naruto, the longer you make me wait the harder you'll be punished!" purred Kakashi, he actually wanted to punish Naruto, he'd wanted to make Naruto submissive for ages, and he couldn't wait to find him for just that; to teach the boy to never tease Kakashi.

"Are you in.. HERE?" Kakashi pounced to the floor, searching under the bed to no avail. Kakashi scratched his head in thought, where could that hunk have gone? The wardrobe was too small to hide in, and he wasn't under the bed.. He must've gone into the kitchen. Kakashi stealthily walked to the kitchen but was interrupted with a bang from the bedroom he had just came from. He rushed back to find Naruto had hidden on the ceiling using his chakra manipulation to keep him up. Was he really getting that gullible in his old age? Or maybe all the blood that had rushed from his brain to his bulge earlier was the cause. Yes, he was sure it was because of Naruto.

He got back to the bedroom to find Naruto on the floor, with an innocent look on his face, and he involuntarily sat up on his butt naked ass, and scratched the back of his blonde locks.

"Oh.. Hi Kashi! How're you" grinned Naruto, hoping that he hadn't pissed Kakashi off too much.

Kakashi threw Naruto a lustful look, and Naruto knew what was coming, he had only managed to turn around and was on his knees about to get up but Kakashi had already managed to grip both of Naruto's arms and had him pinned to the ground, naked and helpless. Kakashi liked the sight of this naked defenceless Naruto; he'd have to play dumb more often he told himself.

"I'm fine, but you kept me waiting for at least ten minutes, I think that calls for some punishment" purred Kakashi. He hadn't fucked a guy in months, and he had endless fantasies of fucking Naruto. On the kitchen table, against the bedroom wall, on the bathroom floor, in the shower, the list was never ending.

"Will you accept your punishment Naruto?" Kakashi enquired, with that usual wrinkled eye expression Naruto was accustom to.

"It depends Kashi, what do you mean by punishment? I mean, yeah I know I kept you waiting and I'm sorry about that spider thing, but I thought it'd be fun. You don't have to be all serious about it!" Naruto tried so hard to dilate his pupils and slightly pout his lips for added effect, hoping Kakashi would take pity on him, but being the ruthless copy-nin, Kakashi threw Naruto the same look he had received, and shook his head rapidly.

"If you were willing to play a prank on me, then you'll have to be willing to accept the punishment. Now open your mouth, I think you'll like your punishment." Kakashi was battling himself secretly, he just waned to fuck Naruto senseless, but another part of him wanted Naruto to give him self to Kakashi willingly, however Kakashi was never known for his patience in sex, as Iruka-Sensei was well aware.

"Kakashi! Go slower, it's really hurting!" pleaded Iruka.

"Gah Iruka, you're so tight! Relax damn it, the more you relax the easier it'll be to fuck you and the nicer it'll be; for both of us." squirmed Kakashi. It felt as though his pride was being crushed out of him, quite literally actually.

"I'll try, just go slower" panted Iruka.

Kakashi bent over, still inside of Iruka, and planted a soft kiss on Iruka's lips, slowly caressing Iruka's soft hazel locks. Iruka met the tenderness and ran his hand down Kakashi's toned body, stopping at his nipples and pinching them slightly which resulted in Kakashi groaning and thrusting deeper in Iruka. Iruka winced a little, but he had already adjusted to Kakashi's girth, and damn was it big. Iruka and Kakashi had been friends and sometimes more since their teens, and this wasn't the first time Kakashi had fucked Naruto's academy teacher. Regardless of this though, Iruka was still as tight as ever and Kakashi had to try every time not to go too fast otherwise it'd hurt Iruka, and he didn't want to hurt him.

"Naruto, I said open your mouth". Kakashi was getting impatient by now, and Naruto could tell. He was still in a teasing mood however, and just looked away. He was slowly inching away, and just as he was going to make another break for it, Kakashi caught him by his hair, and was kneeling. He lowered Naruto's head to Kakashi's already growing and weeping cock and he started thrusting into Naruto's mouth. Naruto's eyed widened at the sudden intrusion..


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to upload.. I sort of had writers block, and when i finally decided to write more and upload it 3 days ago, it wouldn't let me. Finally let me uplaod it today.. Uh, i tried to and failed at a sex scene, so i turned it into a kinda sweet romance thing. Rest assured, it'll be some sex and shizz later on, i think. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Sorry again xD**

******************************************************************************************************************************

Ngh.. Kasshiiii' was all Naruto could stifle, his mouth being rather full. After teasing Kakashi and arousing him to no extent, one could say Naruto was going to get his just deserts, or rather Kakashi was going to give them to him.

"Mm.. Naruto, you sure do give good head" groaned Kakashi, since pinning Naruto to the ground and sitting on Naruto's chest in the nude, Naruto was completely unable to move, he was under Kakashi's influence now. Kakashi had started to slowly inch towards Naruto's mouth with his growing cock, and started to mouth fuck Naruto. "Kas-Shi.. Wait-I-Need.. To.. Breathe!" blurted Naruto, pulling away from Kakashi, panting.

Kakashi was enjoying this, after months, if not years of constantly fantasising and dreaming of this very moment, getting a chance to touch Naruto, feel his student close to him, show how much HIS Naruto meant to him, and finally it was here. He still wasn't quite sure if he wanted to have sex with Naruto quite yet.. I mean, yeah, he was enjoying watching Naruto suck him off, let alone the gorgeous sensation of his soft slick tongue sliding up, down and around his huge girth. But he hadn't had much chance to spend some quality time with Naruto as of late, not since he'd gone away with Jiraiya for a few years to train – meaning they'd lost a huge chunk of precious time together, if not for their relationship to mature but to just hang out with his favourite knucklehead of a student. He should spend some more time with Naruto he thought.. Quality time, not just sex. He wasn't a whore, most of the time anyway.

Pulling away from Naruto, he shuffled to the bed hoping there wouldn't be a sudden complaint and a shriek of anger, followed by a sensei on the floor being saddled by his student. But that didn't happen this time around, much to Kakashi's confusion. Turning, Kakashi saw what he'd only dreamed of. Naruto was leaning back on his elbows, starch naked, with his knees bent up, completely revealing himself, rounded off with a killer pout on his face.

"Ngh.. Kakashi. What's wrong? Am I bad at doing this, I'm really sorry.. I've not had much experience sensei. That's why you're my sensei though, right? To teach me things!"

"Uch.. Naruto, don't be silly. I thought judging by the noises you made me conjure, you'd have picked up on the fact I damn well loved the way you give head. And yeah, it's my duty to teach you. Though we don't exactly have the conventional teacher-student relationship, I think what we have will strengthen and improve the efficiency of how we both learn from our mistakes. As we care for each other more, we'll both have to, and want to, learn to protect each other, and that'll strengthen our bond even more", Kakashi divulged to Naruto, moving over to him and ruffling the blonde bombshell's hair, smirking. He always liked taking the dominance of his and Naruto's relationship, teaching and explaining things that Naruto didn't know, it drew them closer, despite the fact the pair had already been living together for a couple of years, before and after Naruto left with Jiraiya, and so shared their belongings and personal space, and more than often Kakashi's bed. After all, it was Kakashi's duty to protect his Naruto-kun, and he'd do everything in his power to do just that.

*****FLASHBACK*****

'Tsunade-sama, you and I both know that that it'd be better for both Naruto and the village if he's living with me. Not only will he be under my supervision practically all the time, but didn't Jiraiya say that if Naruto grows close to someone, then that person has a better chance of helping Naruto suppress the Kyuubi if he ever gained any tails or the seal was weakened somehow?' sighed Kakashi. He'd been practically repeating himself for the past three hours, trying to coax the fifth into letting Naruto live with him; it was proving harder than he'd anticipated.

"Kakashi, it's such a vital decision for a whole number of reasons. It would take a lot of planning to safely move Naruto to your house, and some people may get the wrong impression and think something more is going on than you just being Naruto's sensei. You know how the villager's treat Naruto already, because he has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him, they think he's actually the demon fox, they don't understand that he has the majority of control over the Kyuubi, they just see him as the monster that almost destroyed Konoha sixteen years ago, and if they think that he's having a relationship with his teacher as well, who's almost twice his age, what do you think their reaction would be? I understand your reasoning Kakashi however I think it's for the best if Naruto doesn't move in with you. It's been years since anything major has happened inside the village that's jeopardised his safety, and I just don't see the benefits of moving him in with you. With your transportation jutsu that you only use in emergencies, you can get to Naruto in an instant, regardless of where you are... So what's the problem?" argued Tsunade, caressing her temples in an attempt to soothe her intense headache. Today was proving to be very troublesome to say the least. First the land of iron had threatened to cease being one of the few remaining neutral countries in the world and begin expanding it's military force, and secondly to ally with the hidden village of sound, one of Konoha sworn enemies, and now she had one of her most credited and respected jounin's asking to move a Jinchuuriki into his home. A part of Tsunade wanted to just allow Naruto the right to live with Kakashi knowing both of them would be happier, but another part feared the reaction to the villagers.

"All I can say is I agree with the majority of your argument, but I would still prefer it if he lived with me. We wouldn't constantly have to worry where he is that way. Or what he's doing, or if the Akatuski have captured him. He'll be with me either way, so he's a hundred times safer than on his own. And regarding the villagers, who cares what they think? Naruto's had a tough life, on top of just having one of the most demonic and powerful demons trapped inside him, he has to endure everyday tormenting villagers who are too ignorant to notice what he goes through! At least with me I could protect him from all that, give him a home, shelter, someone he could confide in, it would mean so much to have that role Tsunade. Please, at least let him have a trial run, we'll leave it down to what Naruto chooses. He is sixteen now after all, and we can't make him do what he refuses to do, can we? It seems the most logical solution at the moment." Pleaded Kakashi. In all his life he'd never felt such a powerful link to someone as he has with Naruto, and he had never gone out of his way to completely disregard what the Hokage thought, let alone being adamant he WOULD have Naruto live with him. Naruto was the thing Kakashi really needed right now, he was the only person he felt close enough to confide his darkest secrets too, and he needed Naruto to live with him if their relationship was to bud and grow until it was unbreakable.

Kakashi relaxed back into the brown leather seat in the Hokage oval office, behind the mahogany desk that had to be replaced so many times due to Tsunade's enormous strength and short temper. Kakashi could see it in Tsunade's eyes, he'd won. Naruto could come live with him, and he could finally get closer to his student, and give Naruto someone to confide in, someone to care for him, someone to love him, and that someone would be Kakashi.

"Fine Kakashi. Only because your one of my most trusted ninjas and friends. I trust you to be responsible and look after Naruto properly, and cater for all his needs. I hope you've thought about clothing, food, where he'll sleep, and anything else?"

"Yeah, I've thought of all that. I went shopping yesterday, to the mall, got loads of orange jumpsuits for him, I bought a double bed for us to share.. Even though it's not exactly the most appropriate accommodation, there's not that much room in my apartment. And I'm sure Naruto won't mind, he's probably used to sharing a bed while on journey's with Jiraiya.." Kakashi paused. Tsunade seemed to have widened her gaze on the last line.

"And what do you mean by that Kakashi? I'll have you know Jiraiya is certainly not gay, and doesn't share a bed with his apprentice!" screamed Tsunade, now fists beginning to clench and shake with anger.

"No no Tsunade, I didn't mean it like that. I meant in some of the hotels where there is limited room and Naruto and Jiraiya would have had to share beds, I didn't mean to imply he was gay or any of the sorts, I just meant that Naruto shouldn't mind too much sharing a bed with me, until I spare up some room in my apartment it'll have to do, and he can sleep elsewhere if he wants, or he can stay in my bed, likewise.. Not that I mind either way. But yeah, and I bought tonnes of dried ramen, and I'm sure me and him will spend many a night at Ichiraku. But thanks again Tsunade-sama, I'd best be off! I'll go prepare some food for me and Naruto now, for when he gets here. If he comes here before I go to tell him the change of accommodation, would you tell him to meet me at my apartment? Tell him the door will be open."

And that was all Kakashi had remembered.. And the brilliant feeling of triumph and overwhelming happiness with the thought of Naruto staying at his house. No, living at his house. He could spend all the time he wanted with his student, at long last! He couldn't wait to spend his first night with his secret crush, though the more Kakashi talked about Naruto the more obvious it became he was madly in love with him.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

**So, what do you guys think? I'm sorry if it's kinda crappy or not enough sex.. But i really thought this was believable. Plus i way prefer all sweet stuff over sex. (It's just cause i suck at writing sex XD) So um.. Yeah, sorry again it took so long. What do you think? Review! Hopefully a new chapter'll be up by Wednesday for you guys. More sweet gunk.**

**Chapter 4 Spoiler: A look into how Naruto and Kakashi's relationship grew from teacher-student, to best friends, to lovers. Insight into Naruto moving in, etc. Hope you look forward to it!**

**~KakaNaruLover**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I finally got me a beta reader! Her name's Adie, and i know her in real life :3 she's a fangirl like us, so don't worry, you can trust her. She's a badass author and she's writing a hot AkaRoku at the moment, check her out! .net/~AdieAshen ! :D Anyways, sorry this chapters so short, i'll make up for it in Chapter 5! :D**

Chapter 4

"Excuse me miss, do you know where the dried ramen is?" blurted Kakashi, he was so excited he could barely stand still. The trolley which was originally only taken for a couple of items was now filled with bits and bobs solely intended for Naruto. Hurriedly, Kakashi had dashed through each aisle, getting necessities and then moving onto the unnecessary but meaningful items to himself, like new shampoo, toothpaste, bed sheets, small things like that. Kakashi was a man who liked to make an impression and he was going out of his way to make sure Naruto enjoyed living with him. Naturally, Kakashi shot to the packed food isle in an attempt to find the all important Ramen, Naruto's earth bound god, but he was having difficulties finding it. He wasn't used to supermarkets as he usually ate out a lot, and anything he needed at his house was bought at the small shops in town, away from the hustle and bustle of downtown. Kakashi wasn't really a people person.

"Yes sir, it's in aisle five, just past the packet food, it's with the dried packet food."

"Ohhhh, I thought it would have been with the packet food. Thanks for your help!" grinned Kakashi. Naruto was already the main focus of Kakashi's mind, and it was noticeably affecting his ability to concentrate.

"Miso or Hakata? What's his favourite ramen..?" he wondered. Kakashi really should listen to what Naruto says in Icharaku's more often rather than staring at him in awe. Naruto would have to make do with a few packets of each; he could tell Kakashi all about his favourite things later. They'd have to begin talking more than they currently did anyway, and Naruto would have to get it out of his mind that Sasuke was Kakashi's favourite student; Kakashi had always favoured Naruto mostly due to the fact he was just generally loveable, and there was something unexplainable about him that just pulled Kakashi in, almost invitingly. It was starting to worry him.. First he started having some feelings for Naruto, starting to be more impressed than he thought he normally would have, then he began subconsciously staring at him and on a few occasions Naruto realised and looked rather surprised, but not shocked. And only in the past few weeks Kakashi felt naturally drawn to him, wanting to just hold him close to him and protect him, he was beginning to fall in love with him, he thought. Even if things didn't work out, he and Naruto would still be closer than ever.

Just thinking about Naruto gave Kakashi goose bumps, why did the boy have to be so damn sexy? Whatever happened between them was Naruto's own fault as far as Kakashi was concerned; maybe he'd learn to stop being so good looking.

After hastily packing all his shopping in the crude plastic bags of the local supermarket, Kakashi fought his legs to stay solid as he thought more about Naruto sharing the same bed as him. The more he thought about it, the quicker his pace became until he was in a full out run heading towards his ground floor apartment around the corner from the Hokage's oval office. Abandoning the carelessly placed shopping, Kakashi nimbly turned the cooker then moved onto each room, inspecting them like a commander inspects his troops before battle. All was in order, apart from Kakashi's attire. He had eventually chosen an outfit after several hours of debate with himself the night before, and nominated a pair of skinny navy jeans to show his ass off whenever he felt fit to do so, a pair of his favourite sneakers, and a tight fit band t-shirt, which would flaunt his perfectly defined body. If Naruto didn't feel even a tiny bit impressed with his teacher's attire, then Kakashi would have to use other means to tempt the Genin.

After what only seemed like minutes, Naruto was due to arrive any minute now. Kakashi had changed into his premeditated outfit, and had given the whole apartment a quick once over, making last minute adjustments to small details like the brick-a-brac on the coffee table, or how the cushions were lined up. Nothing would go wrong tonight if Kakashi had anything to say about it.

**What do you guys think? Review and comment :) Thanks again for all your reviews so far!**

**~KNL  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey again! Thanks to my beta, ~AdieAshen, what would i do without you D: This is a fairly long chapter to make up for the fact that chapter 4 was quite short. Anyways, enjoy! Review and tell me what you think. :)**

Chapter 5

"I heard you the first ten times, I'm coming damn it!" yelled Kakashi. He'd been slaving over the stove for almost an hour now, and was beginning to wonder if Naruto was actually going to come. The person on the other end of the door at better be important

"What do you wan-OH, HEY NARUTO!" shrieked Kakashi, rotating his head from the increasingly angry saucepan full of water and ramen, without realising who the person at the door was. "You're finally here! Where've you been? I thought Tsunade told me that you were going to be here half hour ago..."

"Hey to you too Sensei! Sorry I was late, I got held up at Icharaku's, they were doing a two for one deal. Must I say more?" grinned Naruto. The blonde was looking extra scrumptious today. Streaks of golden and bleach blonde hair formed a lazy trail down to his razor sharp cheek bones and perfectly tanned complexion. Said locks of luscious hair were carelessly but, sexily pushed to one side, partially covering gleaming sapphire globes, flowing down midway to the broad yet feminine shoulders of the teen.

"And what the hell is _**that**_?" elevating a finger and wearing a horrified yet amused expression. "Is that an.. an apron? I always thought of you as.. I dunno, masculine?" mocked Naruto, Kakashi already turning a deep shade of red.

"I-I-I didn't want.. To get food on my clothes because you were coming over and.. And I couldn't let you think of me as an animal could I? I mean, dirty. I-I-I YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Kakashi's face, now surpassing red was turning into quite an odd combination of burgundy and rubies. Swinging around in an attempt for Naruto not to see his embarrassment, Kakashi rushed back into the kitchen and told Naruto to close the door behind him and make himself at home, which seemed a strangely ironic statement.

Naruto happily obliged and advanced towards the sofa, setting his backpack and suitcase down in front of himself. The sofa was in the middle of the three roomed apartment and was a silky soft onyx three seater, equipped with several gargantuous sapphire pillows, each encrusted with the well known Konoha symbol embroidered in the centre of each. Lying beneath the lavish sofa was light teak laminate flooring, contrasting yet complimenting to the flamboyant choice of sofa colour.

The kitchen, though combined with the rest of the main living space, was equally modern and lavish. Fully equipped with a massive, metallic American styled fridge complete with an ice vender, and full to the brim of food for Naruto of course. The fridge was situated next to a very complicated looking oven, which was at current preoccupied with the task of boiling noodles for the pair's evening meal, though one could say the oven was actually about to dissolve the noodles judging by the way it was causing the water and noodles to sizzle and bubble ferociously and spit all over the once immaculate work surface. As if trying to set itself apart from the living room, the kitchen was tiled in opulent black marble, which although completely conflicted with the warmer sight of wood, it still looked damn good; and expensive may I add.

Directly opposite the sofa Naruto was occupying was a short corridor, with two other rooms diverting off into opposite directions. One was the bathroom, which would soon behold to Kakashi getting a taste of Naruto, and then the latter being tricked and teased. (Refer to chapter one and two for details tehe). And lastly but most certainly not least, there was the bedroom. The place where so many men and women dreamed of sharing with Kakashi Hatake, yet only one would be sharing tonight, and for many nights to come; Naruto Uzumaki.

"Aw Kakashi, don't be embarrassed on my accord. Seriously, I was only messing around. There's no need to be mad about it. I really am sorry; you don't look _that_ bad in an apron actually. You look kinda.. Good I guess?" barely muttering the last few words, but to no avail. Kakashi was at Naruto like a vulture.

"What do you mean.. Good?" Kakashi purred, the huskiness in his voice clearly audible, he was like a predator who had just found his prey, the excitement in his eyes growing, threatening to engulf Naruto's very soul. The pure intensity of Kakashi's gaze alone was deadly, but something was different this time, Naruto could tell. Was it.. Lust?

"Uhh.. Kakashi, w-why are you l-looking at me like that?"

"Oh, no reason. You'll probably find out eventually anyway. So how has your day been? Anything eventful happen apart from finding out your going to be living with your favourite teacher?" teased Kakashi. He knew exactly what buttons to press when it came to Naruto, and as a result of the minor aggravation, Naruto's mood and expression changed indefinitely.

"Why do you always ask me that? I've told you, I don't have a favourite teacher! If you want me to tell you that you're a great teacher, then fine. You are, Kakashi. You're an amazing teacher, your probably one of the best teacher's I've ever had, so stop asking, okay! And no, hardly anything interesting happened, apart from the fact I get to live with a sex crazed pervert who reads porn all day. Now do you want to know anything else about my personal opinions? Good."

So I'm an amazing teacher huh? Other times he just tells me to back off and stop invading his 'private life', but he actually thinks positively of me. We may be getting somewhere, Kakashi thought. He still wanted to get closer to Naruto and find out more about him. Small details like his hobbies, things like that. He wanted Naruto to feel able to confide in him, and Kakashi would have to work hard to get past Naruto's almost impenetrable defences. The only one before him to do so was Sasuke Uchiha, and that bastard had destroyed Naruto without feeling a drop of remorse, and Kakashi resented him for that.

"I didn't mean to pry; I just wanted to find out a bit more about you. Seeing as we're going to be spending a tonne more time together, I just thought we should get to know one another more. We should at least be able to define each other in more detail than "Sex crazed perv" and "Sexy blon"- Uhh I m-m-mean "Ramen loving jinchuuruki?" Kakashi could feel himself blushing; it was almost second nature around Naruto. He couldn't understand how he made so many mistakes, often blurting out his darkest thoughts only realising he had done so once it was too late, and would then be obliged to mask the classified information, thought he often hoped more than anything Naruto would refuse to believe "Sexy blonde" could be mistaken for "Ramen loving jinchuuruki", but his thoughts and efforts seemed futile.

"Hey, Kakashi, that's actually a really good idea! I don't have much to say about myself that you don't already know though.. You'll have to just watch me and pick up on the things I do I guess, I'm not that good at describing myself" smirked Naruto, scratching the back of his head oh so innocently.

"Don't worry, I'll watch you. I mean, to learn things about you. Hey, I think food's ready about now. Let me go check, be right back. Don't hesitate to look around" smiled Kakashi. The pair were already getting on, Kakashi never thought Naruto would be so friendly, though it might be to do with the fact that the sweet aroma of miso pork ramen was engulfing every nook and cranny in the apartment.

Naruto watched as Kakashi slowly vacated his seat and started stirring and inspecting the huge saucepan of ramen. Instinctively, Naruto memorised his surroundings and began inquisitively wandering around. On the side board next to the couch were memorabilia such as pictures of Kakashi's father, more commonly known as The White Fang. Kakashi had his first ever Anbu mask which had been framed, hanging on the wall above the pictures with a small plaque beneath reading "Kakashi Hatake, 15 Years Of Age, Becomes ANBU Black Op.". It was a porcelain mask crafted to fit a masculine face, with decorative and symbolic patterns painted and chiselled into either side of the mask. Naruto wasn't aware Kakashi had graduated the academy, and successfully passed the three Chuunin, Genin _and _Jounin exams. Doing so at such a young age was rare, though nothing less impressive was expected from the renound copy-ninja.

Stealthily, Naruto moved down the corridor to find out what else Kakashi's apartment had to offer. He took the door on the right, the bathroom. Nothing too special he thought, though that was a huge tub, and look as the size of that showerhead! He couldn't wait to try it out later, he only ever bought a bath in his own house, so he found the thought of standing up to wash quite unusual, yet amusing.

Moving out of the bathroom he took the door directly opposite the room he had just entered, to find what he assumed to be Kakashi's bedroom. But where was his? There weren't any other doors in this corridor, and the only bed in Kakashi's room was a relatively small double. What the hell? He must be sleeping on the couch. Yeah, couch. Kakashi wouldn't let him stay in the same bed as him! Would he? Naruto's cheeks tinged pink at the thought of sharing a bed with his teacher. But what would happen if they did share a bed?

**OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. Cliffhanger for the win! xD So obviously there'll be some lemon in the next chapter, about when they actually spend their first night in the same bed. I already have it all planned out, hope you all like it. Also, the first chapter, the 'shower scene', i'll be like, going back to that scene and then advancing from there, i think. Anyways, new chapter up by Saturday hopefully! REVIEW:D**


	6. Chapter 6

"Um... Hey K-Kakashi" Naruto began nervously. "Why is there only one bed in your apartment? I'm sleeping on the couch am I? I don't mind if I am i was just making sure is all."

"Well, unless you decide not to, I was planning on you bunking up with me until we make alternative arrangements, unless you have a different solution?" Kakashi pondered while stirring the remnants of the package sauce that came with the Ramen into the saucepan hurriedly. "I mean... You don't have to share with me; I just thought you'd prefer sharing with... Me than on the couch on your own" continued Kakashi, his hand motions getting quicker and more ferocious as he grew increasingly apprehensive of Naruto's reaction to the sleeping arrangements.

"Of course I don't mind. I mean, well, I guess it's better than the couch... I mean, not that I... Want to share with another guy but ... Yeah I'll share with you! Only until you get another bed though, right?" rushed Naruto, clearly agitated over the fact Kakashi may notice both his admiration and desires for the Jounin.

"Yeah, sure Naruto. Until I buy another bed..." grinned Kakashi, fortunately for him though Naruto was too busy fixating on the odour and sight of his beloved miso-ramen. "It's about ready, why don't you set the coffee table up in front of the couch ready. The table mats and cutlery are in the third draw up of the side board and the second cupboard to the left; just ask for help if you can't find them" beamed Kakashi.

"Second drawer, cupboard to the right" Naruto reassured himself quietly, causing Kakashi to inwardly giggle. He always had a knack for getting things if not slightly, then completely wrong.

Sauntering past the bold black sofa, Naruto reached the carved mahogany side drawers and recited to himself "Second drawer, cupboard to the right", so he shrank down to the same level as the cupboard doors and began rummaging through the immaculate shelves inside the cabinet in search of the cutlery and dinner essentials. "Kakashi, how you have so much unneeded crap in here yet you organise it perfectly is beyond me! I can't find them anywhere, are you sure it's the second drawer and the right cupboard?" Naruto mumbled, feeling quite uneasy questioning his sensei. This whole new experience of living with Kakashi was still almost surreal to Naruto; he was ecstatic nonetheless, but the thought of sharing almost all of his time with both his teacher and crush was almost too much for Naruto to comprehend, not that he's capable of much contemplation in the first place.

"Naruto, are you kidding me? I said the third draw up and the cupboard to the left, and you tell me I don't listen to you when you talk! You're lucky your my pupil otherwise I'd have punished you by now" teased Kakashi, testing the boundaries Naruto had.

"Just because I am your pupil, Kakashi... It doesn't mean that you can't punish me" Naruto grinned, he was still unsure whether Kakashi was being serious or whether he was reading between the lines too much. But if Kakashi _was _teasing then he should play along too, common courtesy and all that. "And how long does that Ramen take? It seems like hours, I hope you've not burnt them to a crisp! Here, let me do it" insisted Naruto, shoving Kakashi out of the way and grabbing the spoon out of his hand, stirring repetitively.

"Naruto. Give me. The spoon." Kakashi growled, trying to yank the kitchen wear out of Naruto's hands, by using a mixture of wrapping his arms around Naruto to immobilise him and also one leg for 'additional help', though perhaps it helped him in unintended ways.

"Kakashi get off me! Your hurting me dam-" But before he could finish the sentence Kakashi had slipped backwards due to the lack of stability on his one leg, and in doing so continued holding onto Naruto and took him down with him, resulting in the pair on the floor with Naruto atop Kakashi, with Kakashi's arms and leg still around Naruto, though due to the kafuffle Kakashi's leg had manoeuvred around Naruto's thighs and both arms engulfing Naruto's waist in what Naruto thought was cloud seven. After several moments of the pair concluding what had happened, then exchanging looks of shock as well as arousal, Naruto pulled away quickly.

"Kakashi! That hurt you asshole! What the.." But Naruto was cut off. Kakashi had slipped his hands behind Naruto's head and pulled the blonde's head towards his, and slowly started caressing his neck with a mixture of nips and licks. "Ngh.. Kak-kasssh-ii, what're.. You doing?" panted Naruto, clearly getting affected by the sign of affection, both physically by his heavy breathing and the increasingly hard object that was continuing to prod Kakashi's upper thigh.

In between caressing Naruto with his tongue, Kakashi murmured "What does it look like Naruto? I've seen the way you look at me, and I wanted you to make the first move cause your younger, but.. When you fell on me, I just couldn't resist.. I'm sorry Naruto, it should be you making the first move, not me. I'm talking like I know you want any of this, but I don't, hilarious isn't it? I'm so caught up in what I want I've not even asked you what you want. How about some ramen?" he sighed.

Looking down upon Kakashi and making sense of what he'd just heard, Naruto was going into overdrive. Wait.. Kakashi.. His sensei.. Liked him too? He must be kidding! But.. He just kissed me? Oh my god, he really does! But he wants me to make the first move.. Maybe I'll just.. Wait a bit, until we get a chance to spend some real time together, I don't want anything to happen when we hardly talk. "Um.. Yeah, couldn't we just.. Irunno, get closer first? It sounds really stupid but I just want to get to know you more first" Naruto asserted while lifting himself up from Kakashi and was now leaning against the kitchen work top, with Kakashi sitting at the kitchen table looking up at his student.

"So your telling me you don't want to go straight into the whole.. Sex straight off? You actually want to get closer and spend time together.. Like boyfriends I guess? Even though we're strictly student to teacher? Well, that's what others think, but we can be whatever you want." He reassured Naruto, who on the best of times didn't have a trickle of self confidence. Kakashi was one of the few people Naruto truly opened up to, and didn't feel the need to mask over his true identity like he did every other person in Konoha. Maybe this was Naruto's way of telling him he trusted him. Who would have known the blonde bombshell would be so .. Sensitive?

Already scarlet, Naruto was doing his best to hide the increasing tinge of red that was being placed on his face. "I .. No, I .. I just want to get closer to you, we hardly ever talk.. And well, I just. I really.. think your hot and stuff, but I don't know you that well, and I just want to get to know you more before passing the boarders of student/teacher relationships and venture into the sex, or the boyfriend stage, which is .. Kind of weird for me, because I've never.. Had a boyfriend before" sighed Naruto, the upset clearly visible through what Kakashi thought was layers of red.

"Like I said, Naruto. Whatever you want. I'll do my best to keep you happy, just tell me what you want and I'll do my utmost to give you it. Okay Naru-kun?" reassured Kakashi. He wanted nothing more than to make sure Naruto knew he would protect him no matter what. (Quick info: Kun is like, usually used by senior figures to address teenage boys, but can sometimes be used when someone's attached to another person, I hope I got the suffix right, hehe.)

"Yeah, thanks Kakashi. Hey, is that Ramen ready yet? I'm starving" beamed Naruto, all this talking had made him hungry.

"Typical Naruto" laughed Kakashi. "It should be done about now, go get the plates? _The cupboard to the right this time!_"

And so, throughout the next few hours, the pair ate ramen and talked about anything and everything. As the only topic that the two shared was Sasuke, the majority of the beginning of the conversation was over him. Where they thought he was, if he would ever come back, things like that. But as they continued talking and realised they could share more and more with each other, the conversation moved on to more personal things, like what they enjoyed doing in their spare time. Naruto's response was training and eating ramen, and Kakashi's was the renowned "Icha Icha Paradise"; an essential he never left the house without. Eventually the pair decided on a film to watch, "The Grudge", one of Kakashi's personal favourites as it contained quite a lot of gore and supernatural themes, but he didn't tell Naruto this because he knew his exact reaction would be to run away to another room until it was finished. As Kakashi kept reassuring Naruto it wasn't scary, Naruto was getting more frightened and ended up in the position of his knees against his chest with his arms wrapped around them. As the climax of the film approached, Kakashi couldn't help but feel guilty for letting Naruto watch this without any barrier he could create, so he slowly started inching towards the blonde, to put his arm around him in an attempt to make him feel more secure. Inch by painful inch, Kakashi moved closer to Naruto, and eventually embraced Naruto. At first, Naruto remained stiff as though shocked, but eventually he relaxed and buried his head in Kakashi's strong arms, much to Kakashi's satisfaction. Before either knew it, Naruto had drifted into a slumber, so trying his best not to wake him, Kakashi turned off all the appliances and slowly enveloped Naruto in his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

Once there he rummaged through Naruto's bag in the hope of finding some night clothes but to no avail, so he decided to just take his clothes off and leave his underwear on. Kakashi had been a fan of going 'free style' since a very young age, so he stripped down naked, and got into bed with the sleeping Naruto. As if sensing strong warmth from Kakashi, Naruto sleepily wrapped an arm around Kakashi's chest and mumbled what Kakashi deciphered as "Night night", and with a grin, Kakashi too started to drift off into a deep sleep, naked and with a sexy blonde huddling on to him

The next morning Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar room, with an amazing sensation. He was engulfed in warmth and comfort and had an arm wrapped around him. Then it hit him. He was in Kakashi's bed! He couldn't help but peek under the sheets at Kakashi's god like body and then realised that his feet were freezing! He slowly tugged the blankets to be greeted with a pair of drowsy strong arms that pulled him up atop of the owners body. He was now saddling a naked Kakashi, while his underwear wear half way down his thighs due to the fact he hadn't had the chance to adjust them yet.

And so we carry on from the beginning, after Naruto and Kakashi had the dispute in the shower.

**Hey guys! I am SOOOO sorry it took this long to write another chapter! My life has been so hectic recently, and i just haven't had time to add new chapters! Between exams and then starting a new school year, i've only recently gotten settled in again. I've tried making this chapter perticularly long, to make up. So.. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for the ongoing support to all of you! hopefully more will be coming soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys! Wow, it's been almost half a year since I updated this story, i truely am sorry. You guys're probably getting sick of hearing the same old excuse, but I really haven't had the time. With exams all through July, then i got back into school, settling in, more exams, then Christmas, . I started this last night and rushed it just to give you guys some reading material. Hopefully another chapter'll be up tomorrow to make it up to you guys! Also, if any of you read this before i start writing it, review the story and tell me what you want to see next! Sex, or some romance possibly with some lemon. **

**Thanks alot to .net/~AdieAshen for betaing this story, i really appreciate it ;D **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"I'm still really pissed at you for telling me that spider was behind me in the shower Naruto. It really hurt when I fell! I feel the need to punish you, being your sensei and all. Show you the error of your way, and all that." Complained Kakashi, still stroking the increasingly painful patch of bruised skin he obtained when falling over.

"But Kakassssssshiiiiiiii I already said I was sorry didn't I? I mean... It's not as if I wanted you to fall, is it? Especially when... I'm not lying under you." Teased Naruto, sensing the dirty thoughts his sensei was creating. One thing Naruto was always proud of was the fact he could tell a mile off the lust and desires just by staring into Kakashi's eyes... Who knows, maybe the eyes really are the doorway into a person's soul.

Kakashi paused. For an instant he thought Naruto was kidding, but Naruto was conveying his serious face, so he thought it'd be best to assume Naruto was serious. Raising his eyebrows; "Though on the contrary, I'm the one lying under you, Naru-kun. Or hadn't you noticed something hard and quite long pushing up against you yet?" smirked Kakashi, maybe Naruto would finally realise how attractive he was. Hopefully he'd take the hint... Though Kakashi was hoping he would... Quite literally take it.

"KAKASHI, THAT'S WHAT THIS ... THAT... I CAN FEEL? YOU... IT'S ..." and then it hit Naruto. It was morning. He often encountered this sort of predicament, though usually he was on his own and could fix it with a few swift moves. But this morning was different. He'd been distracted since he was awoken, and hadn't realised he too was... packing quite a bulge, which happened to be protruding out from his underwear which were half a metre where they're intended location was. "It's morning." He sighed. "No wonder you're... Excited" he giggled, how he could possibly criticise someone with the same problem that he had, would be hypocritical to say the least.

"Well, for one thing it's natural for me to get this excited. And secondly, with a half naked you in my bed, I'm surprised I haven't exploded yet to be honest Naruto. You really are the most beautiful student I've ever had the honour of both teaching and setting eyes upon. I have the utmost admiration for you; you've been through so much... Yet look at you, you're per-"but at that, Kakashi was cut off. Naruto had learned in and was now proceeding to feverishly kiss Kakashi's pec's, working his way down slowly, nipping and caressing all that he could. Kakashi was on cloud nine; he really was going to explode. This was what dreams are made of he thought, how and why is Naruto doing this at a whim? – He hadn't even been asked to!

Naruto was proceeding slowly down south.. Licking and caressing Kakashi's abs one by one. Slowly running his tongue over his sensei's bold pure white trail of hair leading down to his still growing manlihood. Kakashi was in absolute awe. Considering Naruto had never engaged in sexual contact with either gender, he was a natural! This was going to be one of the best whatever Naruto had planned for him; he'd had in a while.

"Ngh-Naa-Nar-Naruto, a-are you s-sure you waaaaant to do this?" panted Kakashi, he was so damn horny, all he wanted to do right now was to fuck Naruto's brains out, but he couldn't. He had to see what Naruto wanted, even if it would take all his self control not to make any advances. "You d-don't have to do this... Even though, it's... S-So so good." Grunted Kakashi, it really was taking up all his self control not to enact the scenes he had concocted for years.

Slowly averting his attention from the glorious scene before him, Naruto raised his eyes to be met with a growingly cautious pair belonging to Kakashi; showing emotion wasn't exactly Kakashi's forte to put it simply. Pondering quickly over the pro's and con's of their actions in the next few minutes, You would've thought Naruto would tell Kakashi that he was in fact ready for anything his sensei had in store for him, I mean, it's his Ninja way, right? Never give up... Or something like that. But for some reason, Naruto had a undeniable sense of apprehension dwelling within him, which Kakashi had yet to detect.

Naruto sighed, and turned his back on Kakashi, leaning on the very end of the double bed, and with a particularly loud sigh, he hesitantly got up, located his clothes from the night before and hastily pulled them onto his naked frame. With a quick glance at Kakashi, Naruto inhaled and briskly opened the bedroom door, leaving Kakashi naked and full of Naruto's saliva, laying confused as to what just happened.

After a few seconds of contemplation, and the just audible rummaging that Naruto was trying his best to conceal, which Kakashi presumed was just to find the rest of his belongings, he jumped up from his position, and ran out of the room down the main hallway of the apartment to find Naruto just opening the door. It was as though something inside Kakashi was about to die, why did this always happen to him? Why did the men he love find it too much to simply tell him what was bothering them. He'd already experienced a man destroying his hopes and dreams in an instant three and a half years ago, Iruka Umino, Naruto's instructor from the academy. The pair had shared 8 months of their lives together, humour, love, desires and lust; it was the best part of Kakashi's 30 year's of living. Coincidentally, when Iruka walked out, it was Kakashi who was running after him stark naked and begging him not to leave, it was as if someone had plucked out Kakashi's memory of that night and was replaying it right in front of his eyes.

"Don't leave me" murmured Kakashi, unable to form his thoughts into words. "Please Naruto, don't leave me", he uttered, a little louder than the previous but Naruto was still unable to hear him. "NARUTO, DON'T.. LEAVE ME" he screamed, all of his emotion was about to rush out, "PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU, YOUR EVERYTH-". Kakashi was about to say the exact sentence he had shouted at Iruka, to which he was ignored and left alone, without anyone to comfort him. "You're ... You're everything to me. Naruto..." he muttered weakly, just loud enough for Naruto to hear, collapsing onto his knees a few metres from where Naruto was standing. He started to shake with grief. Trying to control the internal battle that had been raging inside of him for months, it was tearing him apart. Half of him believed he should just leave Naruto leave, it would never work, and he was way too old for him. But the other half, which seemed to be the dominant side of the struggle, was forcing him with all its might to stop Naruto from leaving, even if it meant forcing him. Naruto... Means everything to me, Kakashi thought. How can I live without him? I will... I will not let him leave, what happened with Iruka is not going to repeat itself...

* * *

**O: So Kakashi had a thing going on with Iruka ehhh? (Though it is quite a popular pairing). Maybe we'll find out more about what happened in chapter 8. ^^**

**On a side note, thanks alot to everyone who's reviewed and just read this story. It's about 5,000 hits right now with is incredible! This story's surpassed the popularity level that i ever anticipated it would. I appreciate each and everyone who's read this story. Peace!**

**~KakaNaruLover ;D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been too long! I've had yet more exams, not gonna bore you with the full story.. Read my fellow fangirls, readddddddddddddddddddddddd!**

"Oh Iruka..." sighed Kakashi, the content evident in the prolonged exhale of air.

Seated on a velvet, sparkly pink diner chair, accompanied by his lover, Iruka, Kakashi was beaming. Their hands were intertwined and they were engaged in a rapid game of footsies.

Kakashi was caringly twirling Iruka's hair around his fingers as the couple gazed into each other's eyes. Some residents of Konoha have even said that Iruka didn't even need to utter a word and Kakashi knew exactly what Iruka wanted, some even dared to call them soul mates. The past eight months were the happiest and most fulfilled for both Kakashi and Iruka. The couple spent endless hours confiding in each other, building the levels of trust until they knew one another inside out. They spent al the time they could expend with each other, in-between Kakashi's crucial Hokage duties (MANGA SPOILER, SOZ 3) and Iruka's critical role to train the next generation of shinobi for the village. Weekends and holidays were spent cuddled up, having duvet days, watching the crappy repeats that TV stations always seemed to air, and snuggled up in bed, doing all sorts of mischievous things that one can only begin to imagine!

But Kakashi's senses were tingling. Iruka didn't usually like publically showing affection, probably because the press would love a juicy story. He could picture Iruka's horrified face now, "HOKAGE CAUGHT TEACHING ACADAMY TEACHER A THING OR TWO", which made Kakashi giggle. But it brought into perspective how serious this dinner is to Iruka. He either wants to take us to a whole new level and ask me to officially move in with him, though we already spend eighty percent of our nights at each others' houses, or.. I think he's going to ask me to marry him! He must be... It's been eight months, it's something huge! I bet! Oh I love you Iruka! Inwardly squealed Kakashi, he was getting so excited!

"Kakashi, please.. Don't look at me like that. I, I have a confession to make" stammered Iruka, emotion brimming from his eyes. Gripping onto both of Kakashi's hands with his own, Iruka looked into Kakashi's excitement filled eyes, however his were filled with an emotion Kakashi hadn't witnessed his lover convey before; guilt.

"I've been thinking about this moment for weeks now. I've never found how to correctly put the words, but ... after thinking long and hard, I think I know how to tell you.."

Grinning wildly, Kakashi closed his eyes and raised his right hand, laughing Iruka's name telling him how much he loved him. With a sigh, Iruka began to speak.

"Kakashi, I..."

**CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. Stay tuned! ;O**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aren't you lucky! Another Chapter so soon! I've tried to compensate for all my screw ups with promising chapters before, etc.. Sorry if the story's a tad inconsistent, in the middle of writing these I get an idea, and in the middle of writing that, I get another one! Anyway, hopefully this is a fairly long chapter for you guys. Have fun! **

"Kakashi, I.. I just don't think we're working" sobbed Iruka, now facing the floor, unable to control his emotions, unable to carry on lying to the one he loved.

"What do you mean? I.. I thought we were getting on great!" unable to comprehend what just happened, Kakashi was vigorously searching for an alternative reality, searching, begging, hoping that he'd misheard what Iruka had just said. "I mean, why did you bring me here if we weren't working, huh?" grinned Kakashi, completely oblivious that Iruka had gotten up a few seconds prior and was beginning to vacate the table, presumably to walk out of the restaurant.

"IRUKA, PLEASE! DON'T.. DON'T LEAVE ME" Kakashi screamed, all the while attracting some unimpressed and bewildered stares from the others in the restaurant, why on earth was the Hokage acting so wild and improper? But Kakashi didn't care. All he cared about now was keeping Iruka, so what if he was the Hokage? His love was much more important than the village!

Wait.. What am I saying? I'm the Hokage, THE HOKAGE. The village is the most important thing to me, the third didn't enforce those tedious hour on end lectures for nothing .. When did I get so selfish? People need to have something to act according to, an example shall we say. I have to act more civilised than this, Kakashi told himself, patting his trousers and pulling the napkin from the top of his shirt, he gave a sigh and placed some money on the saucer that the waiter had brought a while ago. Judging by the looks Kakashi was receiving, he'd lost sense of how loud he was. Kakashi would have to deal with his personal life separately to the village's affairs, it just wasn't practical to put one life in front of hundreds.

*sigh* "I just need a distraction" Kakashi muttered to himself, ignoring the intense pain his broken heart was ferociously sending to his brain. It really did feel like he was tearing in two. Pondering over what to do to keep himself occupied in the mean time Kakashi was thrown back into reality by an angry restaurant owner screaming obscenities and how even the Hokage had to pay for food. Briskly paying him, Kakashi continued on his way to his apartment, still unaware of what had gone so wrong with Iruka. A few hours ago they were laughing and joking, now both were walking in separate directions, at least one with a broken heart.

Walking down the main street of downtown, Kakashi was getting rather flustered. He really wasn't a people person; he got paranoid way too easily. At each corner he spotted he envisaged several enemy shinobi jumping out and attacking him, or if there wasn't too many people, there wasn't enough people, and something was about to happen. Regardless to say, nothing did happen, at all. Just rounding the last what felt like a hurdle to Kakashi, rounding the final corner to his apartment just off Ichiraku ramen shop, when he saw a bleach blonde walk in through the curtains.

"Naruto" sighed Kakashi, with a smile. Such a chip off the old block, he reminded him so much of his father, Minato. The exact same hair and eyes and amazing stamina, though unfortunately Naruto's intellect and intuition was not that of Minato's, perhaps of Kushina. Practically heaving a sigh of relief as Kakashi placed his foot on the first of a series of steps to get to his apartment, he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He turned slowly to see Naruto's head popping out of Ichiraku, the immense aroma of Ramen almost inviting Kakashi in.

"Fancy some Miso? Teuchi says its freshly made for tomorrow but 'cause he loves us so much he'll let us buy some now! Come on Kakashi-sensei, you know you want to!" grinned Naruto, whom always had a knack of doing this to Kakashi. On a whim he could convince Kakashi to agree to most things, perhaps it was just Kakashi trying to be agreeable, but either way, at least now Kakashi had some good company and didn't have to cook anything for tonight.

"Hey Naruto. You okay?" said Kakashi, in the expected bleak voice. Conveying a very convincing smile, Kakashi averted his eyes to the ramen that Teuchi was so lovingly stirring, and convincing himself to stay happy, Kakashi sighed and sat down.

"I'm doing great! You seem a bit off.. You lose your copy of Icha Icha again?" Naruto giggled. Icha Icha was like the bible to Kakashi, basically loads of pervy stories by the biggest perv of them all, Jiraiya! Seemingly unaware of the situation that's taken place by the two father figures Naruto has, Naruto simply laughed like he normally did, while gulping down his ramen.

Deciding to just let what happened with Iruka to slip to the bottom of the importance pile in Kakashi's life, he decided to just act normal. After all, why should Naruto be persecuted for something he has nothing to do with? "Ha-ha, yeah. Something like that Naruto", genuinely laughing. The night there on was spent joking and giggling between the teacher and student, laughing and jesting about the most minor of things. Regardless that Naruto was only 13, Kakashi couldn't help but feel an attraction to Naruto. After separating himself from most of the people in his childhood, Kakashi had some sort of understanding of how Naruto felt when he was younger. This was part of the reason Kakashi had a natural admiration for the young Jinchuuriki.

And so, this is how the infatuation with Naruto started. As Naruto and Kakashi got increasingly closer, they spent more and more time with eachother, sharing secrets, dreams, interests, desires. All of this added to Kakashi's overwhelming feeling of love to Naruto. Naruto felt almost identical, except he hadn't experienced love yet. He just thought it was a really strong bond between teacher and student, however Kakashi started to use puns and play on words when around Naruto which started to make Naruto feel that Kakashi too, had a growing interest in him.

As Naruto left for three years, Kakashi did not sleep with one person. Unofficially, he felt as though he and Naruto were a couple, and as Naruto travelled with Jiraiya, Kakashi thought of him every hour of every day. When Naruto returned, it was heaven for Kakashi; it was though he was being reunited with a long lost lover. Kakashi's crush was home. Kakashi's Naruto, was home.

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

**(A very long one indeed!)**

**;o so that's how it all began! initially i was going to have Kakashi being all whorey and looking for other guys, but I really don't think Kakashi would do that.. in all seriousness. I thought this ending helped the story flow better :) Next chapter will be back to Naruto leaving, maybe a streak of Kakashi's dominance and protectiveness! Oooh the images against the door are torture aren't they? ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! It's been almost two weeks since I promised some of you Chapter 10, and though it's not much, I thought I'd give you guys a little just to keep you entertained.. I've been on mid term break so I was just enjoying that, as I really needed a break from school, etc. Though this chapter's probably one of my shortest that i've actually done so far on this fanfic, I just thought it'd tie in nicely with the previous chapters, so yeah. Sorry again, but enjoy! **

Half of him believed he should just leave Naruto leave, it would never work, and he was way too old for him. But the other half, which seemed to be the dominant side of the struggle, was forcing him with all its might to stop Naruto from leaving, even if it meant forcing him. Naruto... Means everything to me, Kakashi thought. How can I live without him? I will... I will not let him leave, what happened with Iruka is not going to repeat itself...

* * *

"Please Naruto, I am begging you. Atleast tell me what's upset you so much to leave?" sobbed Kakashi, in a pool consisting of his own tears and sorrow. Kakashi's horrific past had unearthed itself in a flash, and all of the feelings of regret and sorrow were reopening the wounds in Kakashi's heart. It seemed like all of the progress that Kakashi had made in the past few months were all in vain, all of the depressed filled days seemed to be a reality Kakashi seemed determined not to return to, the only thing that seemed to stop the feelings resurfacing was Naruto, and Kakashi was not prepared to let him go – at all costs. Even if that meant forcing him to say, at least until he saw sense. Kakashi wasn't the one to force himself upon Naruto, but Kakashi wasn't thinking straight. Besides, Kakashi knew Naruto would enjoy it.. In the end anyway.

"Look Kakashi, you know I think that you're an amazing guy and I mean, you're my Sensei, you've gotten me through so much. But I think we've overstepped the mark, it's just really weird for me to do this kind of thing with you. It seems like you really want to do it though, and I just can't Kakashi, so I'll ask Tsunade-sama to just move back into my old flat... I'm... I'm really sorry Kakashi, I don't want to do this, but I think I have to." By now, Naruto was sobbing too. Tears slowly flowing down his previously glowing cheeks, Naruto was turned away from Kakashi, not wanting Kakashi to see Naruto's weakness, which was him. Everything Naruto had achieved was achieved with Kakashi in mind, trying to please him. Chasing after Sasuke was only for Kakashi, Naruto saw how upset Kakashi was when Naruto and Sakura returned from pursuing Orochimaru in an attempt to stop him from placing his retched curse mark upon Sasuke, Kakashi's eyes gave his true emotions away, which was actually Kakashi's downfall. Kakashi had realised and admitted that Naruto was the only person who could tell exactly how he was feeling just by looking at his eyes.

It was undeniable, the chemistry between the pair was intense, but there was an unseen barrier that neither seemed to be able to overcome, or even understand what exactly it was.

"Okay, so we're going to fast? Th-That's fine Naruto, we can go slower. We don't even have to kiss. Or anything. I only kissed because I thought you wanted to, I'm sorry I didn't actually ask you.. I guess I was kind of shy to .. Ask you" giggled Kakashi, wiping his tears from his cheeks and chin. He thought he'd done something to upset Naruto, but he just did what he expected; he'd made the move too quickly and Naruto decided to pursue it because he didn't want to look like he gave up, which Kakashi should have seen. The truth was is that Kakashi was too infatuated with Naruto to even notice this, he was just so overwhelmed with lust and happiness that he finally got to make that bond between he and Naruto, the physical bond which you couldn't undo the results that came of it – even though situations like this were what Kakashi had dreaded, he stayed optimistic and decided that he would just try his utmost to persuade Naruto to stay.

**So hopefully this will have answered 'What happened between Kakashi and Iruka?!' you guys asked, though the full explanation will hopefully come in the next few chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed, but don't worry, i'm not going to and haven't given up on this story :) I'm just having minor writer's block at the moment, hopefully when i have some better ideas that flow i'll jot them down. **

**Thanks for all the support so far you guys! Yours truly**

**~KakaNaruLover 3  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Wow, it's been almost 3 months! This is the finale of the story I think, so I hope you guys enjoy.. I've had a tonne of exams, so that's why I've not uploaded this in so long. I had some spare time so I finished it off. Hope it's a good ending!

**The truth was is that Kakashi was too infatuated with Naruto to even notice this, he was just so overwhelmed with lust and happiness that he finally got to make that bond between he and Naruto, the physical bond which you couldn't undo the results that came of it – even though situations like this were what Kakashi had dreaded, he stayed optimistic and decided that he would just try his utmost to persuade Naruto to stay..**

"So you're staying, right Naruto? I mean, I'll take it slower; we can do whatever you want. You're in control" grinned Kakashi. Just the realisation that Naruto was staying made his stomach churn with happiness, for the first time in a long time he had butterflies. Maybe they could be a proper couple now, and take things slow. Properly fall in love, cook for each other, Kakashi had it all planned out.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay. All I want is for us to take it slower, I mean, I really really like you Sensei, but I think we're just going a little too fast." Naruto pondered, biting his lip subconsciously. The signal to Kakashi that Naruto was apprehensive of something.

"What's wrong, you seem a bit nervous?" Kakashi asked, slowly inching towards Naruto. All he wanted was a cuddle, this squabble had taken its toll emotionally on Kakashi, and he needed some replenishment, some affection. A hug and a little kiss would suffice, maybe Naruto would be willing to have a takeout and stay in for the night.

"Nothing really, I'm just a little upset, if I had walked out, what would've happened between us? I would have ruined everything. I'm so sorry Kakashi, please don't ever let me do that again" sobbed Naruto, his eyes swelling with tears. He ran into Kakashi full heartedly, wrapping his arms around his Sensei and pushing both of them to the floor. "I'm just so sorry!" strengthening his grip around Kakashi, Naruto was shaking with emotion.

"I know, I won't let you do it again, Naruto. If anything ever bothers you that I'm doing, just tell me straight away, okay Naru-kun? Don't ever keep it bottled up, I'm here for you when you need to talk to someone. Now shh, stop this crying". Kakashi was slowly stroking Naruto's hair, trying to comfort the blonde. He was full of warmth and gave off such a positive ambiance, even though he was full of upset.

Once Naruto's sobbing had subsided, Kakashi slowly lowered his arms so that he was cuddling Naruto too. He wasn't used to be on the bottom , so this was a new experience for him. Trying not to think of anything sexual since this wasn't the time, Kakashi simply caressed Naruto's back, comforting himself too. This was the first time he and Naruto had shared an emotional embrace, it was so precious to him.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Mm?" came a muffled reply, as Naruto's face was buried in Kakashi's chest.

"Do you fancy getting a pizza and renting a DVD and have a night cuddled up on the sofa tonight?" shyly asked Kakashi. This kind of cute affection wasn't his strong point, but a pizza and a DVD seemed to be adequate for a chance of a loved up night in.

"Really Kakashi? Nawww that sounds awesome! I'd love to, I'll go have a shower and stuff" smiled Naruto.

A few minutes later, Naruto came out of Kakashi's bedroom and left Kakashi's jaw unhinged. He was wearing a tight orange t-shirt, with some black skinny jeans, all of which emphasised the perfect body he had. He had straightened his hair to the right and had messed it up just a little bit to complete the look. He was, quite simply, gorgeous.

"Wow Naruto, you sure do scrub up well. Very well indeed..." smirked Kakashi, trying not to show the lust screaming inside him surface. This was going to be a quiet, cuddly evening between he and Naruto.

"Oh, hello, I'd like to order a 12" pizza please." Kakashi was calling Pizza Hut for their home delivery, it was wet and windy outside, and he was perfectly happy staying in here with Naruto. "Hey Naruto, what kind'd you want? Mozzarella?"

"Yeah please Kashi. Any chance of some garlic breeeeaaaad because you love me that much?" grinned Naruto, slowly wrapping his arms around Kakashi.

"So a 12" pizza and some garlic bread please. Okay, I live in 23 Konoha Heights, thanks a lot!" sighed Kakashi, how the hell could he resist when Naruto was this close to him? Naruto knew what he was doing.. Why else would he have gone to so much trouble for just a night in Kakashi wondered..

*Ding dong* "Yay, the pizza's here! I'll get it!" shouted Naruto, sprinting to the door. "Thanks, see you around!" Naruto said, closing the door quietly.

"Hey Kakashi, what about the film?" Naruto panicked, the cable TV was crap on the weekdays.

"Oh don't worry, I haven't forgotten, I thought we could watch The Grudge, I've seen it once or twice before, you'll enjoy it!"

"Isn't that the asian horror film, that's uber scary?"

"Oh, no, it's an action thriller, not scary at all! Come on, will you put it in for me?"

Blushing at the accidental innuendo, Naruto put the DVD into the player and cuddled up next to Kakashi with the pizza on Kakashi's lap, looking forward to the "action film".

Without any warning, a girl with long black hair shot up on the screen, causing Naruto to let out a scream and jump about a foot into the air.

Naruto smacked Kakashi playfully on the arm, "Kakashi, you said this wasn't a horror! You liar!"

Grinning, Kakashi raised his arm, inviting Naruto to cuddle up to him. "Come on, I'll protect you!"

Reluctantly, Naruto cuddled up to Kakashi, jumping every time something scary happened in the movie, and gripping Kakashi's hand tighter each time.

Thankfully for Naruto, the film eventually finished, after several occasions of near wetting himself with fear, and almost causing Kakashi to lose his hand due to loss of blood circulation. Kakashi was so comfortable with Naruto cuddled up to him; he was so cosy and warm.

"Hey Naruto, I'm glad you didn't leave earlier. You mean.. So much to me" smiled Kakashi, he felt this was the right time to tell Naruto that he was really special to him.

"I'm glad I didn't go too Kakashi, I've been thinking, and you're the most important person I've ever had in my life. All you do is support me, you mean the world to me Kakashi. I, I think I love you"

Kakashi was screaming inside, Naruto actually loved him? He couldn't believe it, he'd dreamt of this day for years. He couldn't believe his ears.

"I love you too Naruto, more than anything. I always have"

Kakashi slowly moved in for a kiss from Naruto. He raised his hand and ran his hands through Naruto's hair, slowly caressing his head. He put his hands onto Naruto's thighs and lifted him onto his lap, so that Naruto was saddling him.

"I've waited for this day for so long, Naruto."

**Woo! That was a looong story, spanning a year I think, rofl. Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
